


Fire Rises

by wide-eyedwanderer (violanthe)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Episode: s07e04 Hu A'e Ke Ahi Lanakila a Kamaile (The Fire of Kamile Rises in Triumph), Gap Filler, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Slightly Implied Unrequited Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violanthe/pseuds/wide-eyedwanderer
Summary: Steve struggles with the aftermath of a stabbing. Danny helps him through it.





	Fire Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaindropsOfBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOfBlack/gifts).



> This was requested by one of my best friends, and is a gap scene for S7E04, starting around the 13:00m mark, filling in some missing whump and aftermath scenes.

_It felt like fire when the knife cleaved into his flesh, searing and burning like a brand. The pain stuck him like a physical blow, throwing him to his knees, carpet burning his cheek. The world wavered and blackened, and he felt like he was floating in a sea of fire, pain washing over him in waves. He couldn't resurface, couldn't take a breath, and his lungs burned and his skin burned and his eyes burned and then abruptly he was awake, scream ripped from his throat as the blade was ripped from his back. There was a ringing in his ears , high pitched and tinny, and his blood pounded behind his eyes and he groaned, rolling helplessly to his back. He could feel his blood trickling down his skin, warm and wet and copious. He would almost rather welcome the darkness back, over this burning._

~ ~ ~

Steve's brow was furrowed, even in his sleep, and Danny reached out to run his thumb lightly over the ridges, smoothing them out. His heart clenched sickeningly as Steve let out a small pained sound and flinched slightly, hands twitching. 

"Steve. Wake up."

~ ~ ~

 _The hands on his body were rough and bruising as they yanked him up and dragged him toward the door by his bound hands, heedless of his body. It hurt, it felt like his back was being torn in two, and he let his head hang between his arms, mouth open as he panted through the pain. A spike of adrenaline cleared the haze momentarily and he almost wished it hadn't. A little prickle of panic settled in his throat as he was hauled up and shoved face first into a van. The carpet burned his elbows and the rough treatment prompted a fresh wave of blood down his back. He rolled to face the ceiling, focusing on a rivet in the roof, channeling all his focus at that one point, clarity burning almost worse than the pain._

~ ~ ~

Danny brushed sweaty hair off Steve's face, patting his cheek gently, worry gripping him. "Steve, buddy, wake up, wake up. You're dreaming. It's over Steve." He grabbed his shoulder and shook him urgently.

~ ~ ~

 _The van door slide open and sunlight flooded in, bright and blinding and disorienting. The tape binding his feet was cut, and he was yanked to the edge of the van, the harsh movement twisting white hot pain through the severed muscles in his back. He bit back a groan and obeyed the order to get up. His knees wobbling as he stumbled on the gravel, adrenaline fading, brain screaming at him to stop, lay down, go to sleep. He shook his head and the pain doubled. He gritted his teeth against it and moved forward, squinting against the sun._

~ ~ ~

Was it as dangerous to wake a person from a nightmare as it was to wake a sleepwalking person? Danny didn't know. But the little choked sounds Steve was making in his sleep struck him like needles, burrowing into his heart.

~ ~ ~

 _Pain bloomed in his temple as the pistol whip threw him to the ground. The world swam in front of him, the ground rushing up and receding in turns. Everything blended together after that, right up until the burst of fear fueled adrenaline spiked though his veins as he plummeted toward the water far below. He struck the surface hard, hard enough to force his body all the way to the rocks at the bottom, scraping painfully across them. He cried out, bubbles tearing free from his lungs and rushing away, silver and hypnotic._

~ ~ ~

To hell with it. Danny couldn't stand it any longer.

"Wake up!" He clapped his hands loudly right in front of Steve's nose, guilty pang striking him as Steve startled into wakefulness, frozen, only his eyes moving as they darted wildly around the room.

"I'm right here," he soothed quickly, covering Steve's hand with his own, and the grip on his fingers was painful. "I'm right here. It's alright."

Steve stared into his face with the panicked focus of a drowning man, and Danny watched recognition flood his features, quickly followed by relief and then rapidly shuttered behind a blank look.

"Nightmare?" Danny asked simply, and Steve nodded slowly, wincing a little. 

"Yeah."

His skin was damp with cold sweat and Danny sighed, and Steve turned his head away and fidgeted, struggling to sit up. He reached out and assisted him, aching to help him more but unable to.

"I want a shower," Steve demanded suddenly, peevishly, glaring down at his clothes.

"The doctor said -"

"To hell with what the doctor said. I need a shower. I'm sweaty and dirty and I've been in these damn clothes for three days and I want a shower dammit." Steve pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced up, guilt and apology written on his face. "I'm sorry. Danno I --"

"It's fine." Danny stood, helped Steve slowly to his feet. "It's okay. You've been through a lot. Let's get you in that shower."

It was slow and awkward work, stripping Steve down to his skin but they eventually accomplished the task. Danny switched on the shower, and made sure a towel was in reach. 

"You sure you'll be fine?" he asked again as Steve stepped into the shower, and Steve nodded tiredly. 

"I'll be fine Danno, just, I need -"

"I'll be right here if you need me," Danny said quickly, backing out and leaving the door cracked just in case.

It wasn't five minutes later before a shout drew him back, heart thudding against his ribs in a panic. He burst into the bathroom and rushed to the shower, yanking open the glass door.

"Soap," Steve explained hurriedly, eyes screwed shut in pain and foam all around them. "I got soap in my eyes. Didn't think before I lifted my arm up to wipe it away." 

The skin around his lips was white, and Danny could see the effort he was putting into keeping his voice steady and his shoulders straight.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Helping," Danny said simply, stripping the last of his clothing off and stepping into the shower. The water was hot, the way Steve demanded it, hot enough to scald. He braced himself against the discomfort and turned Steve to face him, washing the soap off his face with gentle hands. "I can do it myself," Steve muttered, eyes fixed on Danny's face. 

"I know. It'll be faster this way." He leaned up, and worked his fingers into Steve's hair, massaging and scratching, working up a thick white lather. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, swaying into his touch. Danny swallowed hard and focused on scrubbing the suds out -- not on the way Steve's throat worked when he swallowed, his head tipped back under the hot stream of water.

They didn't speak, the silence heavy but not uncomfortable between them. Danny scrubbed Steve down, his hands brisk and businesslike on his skin, washing the tension down the drain with the filth and grime. 

He toweled him down afterwards, stretching on tiptoes so Steve didn't have to bend down to him. He ruffled his hair dry, wry grin curving his lips at the expression of long suffering on Steve's face.

"Big baby," he teased softly, drying the last droplets of water from Steve's back, stomach twisting at the angry stitches marring the broad expanse of skin. 

"Shut up," Steve muttered, reaching out to brush his hand against Danny's cheek. "Don’t look so sad. I'm fine."

Danny's heart leapt and he turned away, pulse racing. "Here." He handed over a clean pair of boxers. "Need help with these too?"

He chuckled at Steve's dark look and quickly toweled himself dry, eyes resolutely on the floor. 

When Steve was settled in bed again, on his side, sheet tucked up around his waist and the tension around his mouth melted away, Danny finally let out a sigh of relief and sank into the armchair, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Danno?"

"Mmm?" He cracked an eye open and glanced at Steve. His eyes were open, dark and unfathomable as he gazed at Danny. 

"Thank you. For -- everything. For being -- here. And you." His voice trailed off awkwardly and Danny smiled faintly, leaning forward to catch Steve's hand in his, lacing his fingers between Steve's rough calloused ones. 

The tightness in his heart eased ever so slightly, and he could suddenly breathe easier. Their normal was no normal anyone would ever ask for. But it was theirs, and he treasured every moment of it.


End file.
